Mis Navidades Junto A Tí
by Andy Elric
Summary: Misty se siente sola durante las festividades ahora que está haciéndose cargo del gimnasio recordando lo feliz que era al viajar con Ash ¿Podrá tener una maravillosa Navidad una vez más?
1. Capítulo I Nostalgia

_Felices posadas a todos! Primero que nada tengo que decir que soy malísima en los títulos y sumarios, pero espero compensarlo con que la historia sea buena :) En fin tenía ganas de hacer un fic navideño y aquí está, aunque mis ideas eran otras pero por falta de tiempo no las pude escribir, tendrán que esperar para el próximo año, aun así esta historia me agradó lo suficiente como para subirla. Disfruten!_**  
><strong>

**Mis Navidades Junto A Tí **

**Capítulo I. Nostalgia. **

_En la madrugada tranquila de la Navidad, con suma cautela y como si se tratara de un felino, un chico se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación omitiendo tan solo un pequeño 'click' al cerrar la puerta del cuarto detrás suyo. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras - tarea sencilla pues traía puestas sus pantunflas - viendo directo a su objetivo: el árbol de navidad con el botín de los regalos a sus pies. Sonrió triunfante al estar parado ante el pino adornado de luces y esferas. Lo había logrado, se había escabullido y ahora podía echar un vistazo a sus regalos antes que los demás despertaran… o eso pensó. _

_- ¿Que crees que estas haciendo Ash? - una voz susurró tranquila cerca de su oído _

_- ¡Gahhhh! - Antes que gritara más fuerte, la persona que le estaba hablando de tan cerca le tapó la boca con la palma de su mano y ahora lo miraba muy seria y enojada. _

_- ¿De verdad creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya? ¡Abrirás tus regalos hasta las 10! en eso quedamos_

_- ¡Vamos Misty! ¡Déjame abrirlos ahora!_

_- No _

_- Solo uno ¿si?_

_- No _

_- Bueno, solo una miradita… _

_- ¡Que no Ash! ¡Dios! ¿No puedes esperar unas horas?_

_- Sino queda otra… - El entrenador se quedó quieto mirando las escaleras por donde había bajado, después a su amiga que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados en una clara seña que le indicaba que regresara a su habitación hasta la hora acordada - ¿Qué? - Preguntó en tono inocente_

_- ¡Vuelve a dormir Ash! _

_- No puedo - jugueteaba con ambos dedos indice sin atreverse a mirar a la pelirroja que se estaba impacientando _

_- ¡¿Por qué no?!_

_- Porque ya no tengo sueño - La chica casi se cae al suelo con tan absurda respuesta. Ash siempre tan simplón, seguía jugando con sus dedos en espera a una solución a su problema _

_- ¡Agh! que te parece si tomamos chocolate caliente en lo que esperamos a que se despierten Brock, pikachu y togepi ¿De acuerdo? - El chico asintió feliz y a Misty no le quedó de otra más que dirigirse a la cocina para preparar las bebidas _

_Al poco rato, los dos jovencitos estaban acurrucados bajo una manta en el sillón de la cabaña donde pasaron las fiestas, platicando amenamente, disfrutando del dulce sabor del chocolate. _

_- ¿De verdad no tienes curiosidad sobre tus regalos? - preguntaba incrédulo mirando a su amiga que solo confirmaba la duda de Ash muy sonriente _

_- No, no es importante, lo que sea que reciba me hará feliz_

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Pues porque para mi lo más importante de la navidad ya lo recibí _

_- ¿La cena? - Preguntó inocente el chico_

_- No Ash, - puso lo ojos en blanco al ver que no entendía lo que le quería explicar - para mi la navidad no es sobre regalos, ni la cena, lo que más me importa de la navidad es ser feliz - El chico la seguía mirando sin entender sus palabras. Ella suspiró y miró fijamente el fuego de la chimenea frente a ellos - Cuando era niña, a mis hermanas nunca les importó incluirme en sus grandes planes, ni siquiera se preocupaban por mi y… yo realmente no recuerdo una navidad en la que me hubiera sentido… querida._

_- Y… ¿Cuándo vivían tus padres? _

_La mirada de Misty se volvió turbia, sabía que Ash no la quería hacer sentir mal, sino todo lo contrario, aún así le resultaba difícil no sentirse triste con respecto a ese tema _

_- Era muy pequeña cuando ellos… si alguna vez tuvimos una navidad juntos no lo recuerdo. - Seguía mirando el fuego de la chimenea, inmersa en el casi apagado recuerdo de sus padres_

_- Perdón Misty - El chico tomó la mano de la pelirroja en un desesperado intento de remediar su tonto error. Por un momento se odio a si mismo por haber puesto esa mirada desencajada en el rostro de la chica. Ella se sonrojó levemente por el contacto de sus dedos con los de él - No debí haber mencionado nada sobre eso, perdóname_

_- Esta bien Ash, - sonrió levemente - tal vez no tuve buenas navidades de niña, pero las tengo ahora_

_- ¿Eeehh? _

_- Desde que viajamos juntos he tenido las mejores experiencias de toda mi vida, eso incluye los días festivos - Sonrió de nuevo como siempre solía hacerlo y eso tranquilizó mucho a Ash, quien al instante dejó la tristeza y el dolor atrás _

_- ¿No estás hablando en serio? _

_- ¿Por qué no? _

_- Pues porque la primera navidad que pasamos juntos fue tratando de llevar a un jinx ¡hasta la casa de Santa! casi morimos, el equipo rocket se entrometió como siempre y para cuando terminamos con eso ya había pasado la noche buena_

_- ¿Bromeas? !Eso fue increíble! Sin mencionar que conocimos a Santa_

_- Bueno si, tienes razón, pero que dices del año pasado cuando Brock se olvidó de comprar regalos porque solo se dedicó a mirar a las chicas en el centro comercial…_

_- Y terminó regalándonos cosas que compró en la gasolinería_

_- Yo aún conservo el desodorante de autos que me dio - comenzó a reírse al igual que Misty. _

_- Tienes que admitir que eso fue divertido _

_- Solo un poco, la cara apenada de Brock fue el mejor regalo - La chica rió aún más fuerte al recordar aquello y el entrenador no pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación al escuchar aquella sincera y hermosa risa proveniente de la chica - ¿Sabes Misty? yo nunca tuve ninguna queja sobre las navidades cuando niño, mi madre siempre hizo lo posible para que fuera la mejor época, incluso una vez se vistió de Santa, - sonrió para si cuando pudo recrear la imagen de su madre dentro de su mente - pero creo que tienes razón, viajar con ustedes y compartir estas fechas ha sido maravilloso _

_- ¿De verdad Ash? - Él asintió un poco apenado, haciendo a Misty la chica más feliz del mundo _

_- ¡Es más! dijo el chico con mucho entusiasmo golpeando su puño cerrado contra su palma derecha - Te prometo que de ahora en adelante todas tus Navidades serán así_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Si Mist, de ahora en adelante estaré contigo para celebrar la Navidad todos los años y me aseguraré que cada año sea realmente especial _

_- ¡Estás loco Ash! - Misty sentía sus mejillas arder al escuchar al muchacho con tanta determinación prometiéndole nada menos que felicidad. Tal vez él no lograba darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras, pero ella si - ¡Como puedes prometerme tal cosa!_

_- ¿Por qué no? De verdad la voy a cumplir_

_- Como tu digas… _

_- ¡Pues si lo digo! De ahora en adelante no volverás a sentirte sola en Navidad_

_Otra vez el tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Misty, que no se atrevió a mirar el rostro sonriente del chico, que parecía tan ansioso por cumplir la tarea que se había auto impuesto _

_- Además, cuando seamos adultos podremos hacer cosas aún mas divertidas, como tomar de ese ponche… o abrir los regalos cuando nosotros queramos _

_- ¡No vas a abrir los regalos ahora Ash! _

_- ay por favor, ¡ya son las nueve de la mañana! _

_- ¡Que no! _

_Y así continuaron discutiendo hasta que Brock se despertara para juntos realizar el intercambio de regalos que tanto habían esperado…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

**23 de Diciembre**

- ¡Señorita!

Un hombre vestido de Santa le habló por décima vez a la joven pelirroja que caminaba inmersa en sus pensamientos por los pasillos del centro comercial y que lo estaba ignorando por completo. Ella se detuvo más su mirada continuaba perdida, lejos de la realidad en la que estaba.

- ¿No quiere cooperar para los niños del orfanato? - El hombre sostenía un bote frente a la chica, ella, solo sacó unos cuantos billetes de los bolsillos, se los entregó al hombre y siguió su búsqueda de regalos por las tiendas.

Ni siquiera sabía por que se molestaba en buscar regalos, si los tres años anteriores los había pasado totalmente sola, años en los que sus hermanas no se preocuparon en siquiera comprarle un obsequio, años que llevaba haciéndose cargo del gimnasio celeste… años que llevaba viviendo lejos de Ash. Seguro este sería exactamente igual

Y no podía evitar recordar aquella mágica mañana cuando su mejor amigo le prometió dicha y felicidad, aquella promesa que no pudo cumplir ni una sola vez, porque a los pocos meses de eso, tuvo que regresar a su ciudad natal para hacerse cargo del gimnasio. Ash nunca volvió a pasar una navidad con ella, seguro, la llamaba y en ocasiones enviaba algún regalo, pero no era lo mismo, si acaso la hacía sentir más… sola.

Escogió algunas bufandas para sus hermanas que para variar estaban de gira artística y probablemente ni siquiera llegaría para Noche Buena, llevó algunas tarjetas para sus amigos y finalmente un bello reloj de pulso para Ash. Suspiró con desazón, guardando el objeto con los demás regalos, sabía que tal vez no podría enviárselo hasta dentro de algunos días cuando supiera el paradero del chico que, en cuatro años no había parado de viajar ni una sola vez.

Pasó a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esa noche y regresó a su hogar caminando calladamente por las calles de Celeste que se llenaron de gente alegre. Algunos adolescentes canturreaban villancicos, los niños jugaban con la nieve que se extendía por todos lados, mientras la ciudad se encendía con miles de luces de colores y adornos hermosos. Misty se sentía totalmente ajena a ese sentimiento que rodeaba a todos los demás. Por un momento deseó poderlo tener una vez más, sentirse como aquella vez cuando tenía catorce y compartió ese momento tan maravilloso con el chico que, no solo era su mejor amigo, sino también el ser que más amaba en el mundo y también la hacía sentirse amada.

Entró pesadamente a su casa que se ubicaba detrás del gimnasio. Estaba cocinando un poco de pasta cuando fue interrumpida por el video teléfono, el cual no tenía prisa de contestar

_- !¡Hermanita! -_ Gritó contenta una rubia del otro lado de la línea telefónica -_ Que bueno que te encontré, solo quería avisarte que no llegaremos mañana , pero haremos todo lo posible para llegar en la víspera de año nuevo ¿de acuerdo? _

- Esta bien como digas Daisy, - contestó con tedio sin sorprenderse por la actitud de sus hermanas

_- También te enviamos un obsequio, de seguro ya llegó al gimnasio… en fin hablamos luego, tengo que irme ya ¡Besos! _

Sin más, la imagen de la rubia desapareció, a Misty no pareció importarle de todas formas, con los años se había acostumbrado a la soledad. Buscó el regalo que sus hermanas habían mandado. No se trataba más que de un sencillo sobre demasiado delgado como para que pudiera ser algo interesante. Lo abrió rápidamente para encontrar dinero en efectivo. _"Ella siempre tan detallistas"_ pensó sin mucho entusiasmo. Guardó el dinero en su cartera y volvió a la cocina.

Tomó un poco del sencillo guisado que había preparado y se llevó una botella de vidrio llena de ponche que recién había comprado en la tienda y se dirigió a la sala principal del departamento. No quiso encender las luces, el televisor era la única luz en todo el gran salón que apenas tenía unos cuantos arreglos alusivos a la festividad que se acercaba, sin duda su casa carecía de aquella alegría, al igual que ella, que se sentía tan vacía y sin vida. Después de una hora había terminado su cena, sin mencionar que había reducido el contenido de la botella a más de la mitad, sintiendo el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo y ya comenzaba a sentirse un tanto cansada. _"Creo que Ash tenía razón, ahora que soy mayor puedo abrir los 'maravillosos' regalos de mis hermanas cuando quiera y tomar todo el ponche que se me de la gana… solo que no es tan divertido a como él lo imaginaba. A quien le importa, no es como si estuviera aquí para averiguarlo conmigo." _

Sus pensamientos la rondaban tan odiosamente como miles de insectos sin que pudiera hacer nada para apartarlos. Tomó una manta que estaba en el respaldo del sillón para protegerse del frío, no tenía fuerzas para ir hasta su habitación, pasaría la noche allí; abrazó sus piernas bajo la tela dejando escapar un par de sollozos sin querer.

- Feliz Navidad Ash - Susurró tristemente cerrando sus ojos esperando que la inconsciencia se apoderara de ella y así dejar de sufrir por lo menos por esa noche...

* * *

><p><em>Y fin! <em>

_No se crean, esta historia es un two- shot y el final es alegre y bonito lo prometo!, solo quise hacer la comparación de como es una navidad con la persona que quieres y como es sin esa persona porque a veces así suele suceder y creo que quedaba muy bien con el caso de Ash y Misty, No crean que me deprime la Navidad, todo lo contrario la amo! en fin el segundo capítulo estará para... adivinaron: Navidad :) _

_Mientras me pueden dejar sus comentarios en algún review, me animarían un poco ahora que estoy un poco enferma :( _


	2. Capítulo II Felicidad

_Ya es Navidad! jeje lo prometido es deuda y aquí dejo el final de este fic festivo_

****Mis Navidades Junto A Tí****

**Capítulo II. Felicidad. **

**24 de Diciembre**

_- ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir a Pallet para Navidad, Mist?_ - Un preocupado Tracey intentaba convencer a la chica para que saliera del gimnasio, aunque no podía hacer mucho desde el videoteléfono - _Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida en el laboratorio del Profesor_

- Si, lo sé, pero en verdad no tengo ganas de viajar hasta allá - _"Es demasiado doloroso" _pensó desanimada la pelirroja, tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos y no pasaba desapercibida para el chico al otro lado de la línea

_- !Vamos Misty! Son tan solo un par de horas. Tendremos una gran cena y la señora Ketchum estaría muy feliz de verte también…_

- Tracey… - cortó las palabras de su amigo antes que siguieran hiriéndola más, estar en casa de Ash con su familia simplemente no le parecía buena idea - No creo poder ir hoy, pero si tanto quieres verme, pasaré en un par de días al laboratorio de acuerdo, solo… no hoy ¿Está bien?

_- Ok -_ Sonó un poco derrotado. Hizo todo lo posible y no consiguió que su amiga se sintiera mejor -_ Entonces… nos vemos en unos días. Feliz Navidad Misty _

- Feliz Navidad Tracey.

Después de cortar la comunicación con su amigo, se dejó caer sobre el sillón viendo el aparato teléfonico de la sala. Sabía que él solo quería su felicidad, que sonriera una vez más… algo que le parecía casi imposible en ese momento. Soltó un suspiro lleno de melancolía, la misma que estaba presionando a su corazón por días… tal vez por años. Se levantó de golpe y salió de la casa casi corriendo. Tenía que distraerse un poco, por lo menos el resto del día si no quería volverse loca.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

_- !Feliz Navidad Misty! - Un moreno de 16 años de edad, saludaba muy efusivamente a la pelirroja desde un teléfono del centro pokemon al que acababa de llegar solo un par de minutos atrás._

_- Gracias Ash, pero eso fue hace como tres días ¿sabes? - Trató que sonara más como una broma, aunque en realidad se sentía decepcionada de que él no la hubiera llamado antes_

_- Lo sé, lo sé. - Se frotó la nuca un tanto avergonzado - Ya sabes como es esto de viajar, nos perdimos un poco y pasamos Noche Buena en una cueva del Monte Coronent, de verdad lo siento mucho Mist, yo…_

_- No te preocupes, esta bien - Intentó reconfortarlo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin darse cuenta que con ese gesto solo demostraba toda su decepción _

_- No, no esta bien, yo sé que debí haber llamado y no solo eso… perdóname Mist, pero te prometo que te compensaré por ello…_

_- ¿Cómo? siempre estás viajando - No pudo evitar decirlo, más no se atrevió a mirarlo, que de haberlo hecho hubiera reconocido la tristeza en los ojos de Ash_

_- Misty yo…_

_- Tengo que irme ya… saluda a Brock y a pikachu por mi, Feliz Navidad Ash. _

_Se apresuró a colgar antes de que fueran visibles las lágrimas que se formaban con rapidez en sus pupilas y que al perder la comunicación dejó escapar sin piedad sobre sus mejillas y sus manos. _

_Ella ni siquiera imaginaba que lejos en Sinnoh, Ash hizo exactamente lo mismo._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La noche cayó rápidamente. Quedaban pocas personas en las calles mientras los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en la blancura de la nieve. Misty había conseguido sentirse un poco mejor al pasar todo el día en el lago congelado a las afueras de la ciudad, jugando y patinando con sus pokemon. Ellos eran los únicos que lograban reanimar a su dolido corazón.

Llevaba consigo una bolsa de papel con las compras del día , algunos ingredientes para cocinar un sencillo estofado que pretendía ser su cena esa noche, aunque estaba un poco cansada y tal vez no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que se quedara dormida para así terminar con ese día que tanto la estaba agobiando.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya estaba totalmente obscuro, así que no vio por donde estaba pisando y no estaba segura que había deshecho cuando un pequeño _"crack"_ se escuchó debajo de su bota. Detuvo sus pasos buscando al objeto en cuestión. Era un pequeño bastón de dulce con un moño rojo alrededor de él. Se agachó a recogerlo dándose cuenta que era más de uno, los caramelos se extendían a lo largo del camino que daba a la calle y llegaban a la puerta principal. Los fue recogiendo uno por uno hasta llegar al umbral para entrar a su casa. Le causó un poco de curiosidad el camino de dulces que había encontrado, pero supuso que se trataba de algún retador o admirador quien los había dejado allí. Entró directamente a la cocina y al prender la luz se encontró con otra pequeña sorpresa: sobre la barra de la cocina estaba una enorme taza decorada con stantlers muy caricaturescos usando sombreros de Santa Claus. Tal vez para otro hubiera parecido muy normal, pero para ella era realmente extraño, no recordaba haber comprado algo como eso. Tomó el objeto y lo examinó a detalle. Era solo una taza; tal vez sus hermanas habían regresado antes de tiempo y ellas la habían puesto allí, aunque no le parecía algo que pudieran comprar.

- !Daisy!... ¡Chicas! - Gritó para verificar si se encontraban dentro de la casa Era poco probable, ya que todo menos la cocina estaba en total penumbra y silencio - Mejor las llamo - pensó en voz alta dirigiéndose al teléfono de la cocina encontrándose con otra cosa que no le era familiar: colgando de la pantalla estaba un calcetín decorativo con un pequeño psyduck de peluche saliendo de él. _"Esto ya se está volviendo ridículo"_ pensó, mientras quitaba el objeto de la pantalla para llamar a sus hermanas. No consiguió comunicarse con ellas. _"¿Acaso me están jugando una broma? No, ellas nunca harían algo como eso" S_e quedó pensativa por unos momentos. No podría tratarse de sus hermanas, pues_ s_i bien era desconcertante, todo parecía querer animarla y a sus hermanas realmente no les importaba algo como eso.

Aún así decidió revisar la casa para ver si no estaban escondidas o algo así. Se quitó los guantes y la bufanda azul que estaba usando, al igual que la gran chamarra blanca, quedando solo con un delgado suéter rosa claro y sus skinny jeans para protegerse del frío que, dentro de la casa era mínimo. Se dirigió a la sala principal cuando sus botas se encontraron con un nuevo descubrimiento, solo que esta vez no lo pisó solo lo pateó. Apenas si pudo reconocer una pequeña cajita envuelta en tela azul con un listón blanco y una simple tarjeta que decía _"Para Misty"_ con perfecta letra cursiva.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Ahora se sentía muy impaciente por descubrir lo que estaba detrás de todo eso, con la caja en mano se apresuró a prender la luz de la sala, más esta nunca sirvió, movió el interruptor de arriba a abajo sin obtener ningún resultado. Con pasos muy cuidadosos se fue adentrando a la habitación tratando de encontrar alguna otra cosa extraña cuando de pronto, un montón de series luminosas se encendieron. Misty dio un salto de la impresión cuando las vio, todas extendiéndose por las paredes cayendo en cascada por todos lados, tintineando en perfecta sincronización. Los clásicos colores navideños, verde y rojo, resaltaban cada rincón dando un brillo sin igual, casi mágico a la casa que sufría, al igual que ella por la falta del espíritu navideño. Recorrió con la mirada cada una de las pequeñas luces hasta enfocar su vista en un rincón donde había un enorme pino decorado con decenas de pokemon, todos con gorros de Santa en lugar de esferas, además de la escarcha dorada y nieve artificial que le daban un toque muy hogareño. Un árbol de navidad que no estaba cuando se había ido esa mañana y que a sus pies tenía una gran cantidad de regalos de diferentes tamaños, pero todos tenían la misma tarjeta con la leyenda _"Para Misty". _

Estaba más que maravillada con todo eso _"¿Quién podría hacer algo así? ¿Santa tal vez? No seas tonta Misty, eso no es posible"_ Se acercó al árbol mirando todos los regalos que yacían a sus pies, eran más de doce, todos para ella. Dejó la pequeña caja que había encontrado en el pasillo y tomó uno de los más grandes. Lo agitó escuchando el contenido de la caja y lo examinó con curiosidad.

Estaba apunto de abrirlo cuando un pequeño susurró meció los mechones cerca de su oído derecho.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Una voz le habló tranquilamente, rozando su lóbulo con los labios de quien estaba detrás de ella.

- !Aaaahhhhhhhh! - Misty gritó fuertemente mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con su Santa Claus, quien rápidamente la envolvió en sus brazos, evitando que huyera o que cayera al suelo de la impresión. Ella había cerrado los ojos por el miedo que la invadió en aquel encuentro. Al sentir el contacto de la persona que la sostenía y de lo bien que se sentía, comenzó a abrir sus ojos muy lentamente para encontrarse con un joven alto y musculoso, pero con una inocente mirada de un cálido tono café.

- Tu me enseñaste a no abrir los regalos antes de tiempo ¿o es qué ya lo olvidaste?

- ¿Ash? - Preguntó consternada, él solo sonreía.

Sin separarse del ligero abrazo que ahora compartían, lo examinó detenidamente. Sin duda se había convertido en todo un hombre en esos cuatro años, pero todavía conservaba aquella inocencia que tanto lo caracterizaba y que se enfatizaba más con ese suéter de cuello de tortuga rojo, que contrastaba con sus jeans negros.

- Que.. ¿Qué haces aquí? - fue lo único que atinó a decir, aun sorprendida

- ¿No es obvio? vine a pasar la Navidad contigo - Seguía sonriéndole, al momento que hacía más firme el agarre de sus manos sobre el cuerpo de su amiga

- ¿Por qué? ¿No debieras de estar rumbo a "quien sabe que región" ahora? - Las palabras salieron de ella sin poderlo evitar, dejando un sabor amargo a su paso. El rostro de Ash se vio ligeramente ensombrecido más trató de ocultarlo.

- Misty, se que puedes estar molesta porque no he sido el mejor de los amigos en los últimos años, pero escúchame por un momento. - contuvo la respiración mientras buscaba el valor para lo que estaba a punto de confesar - Después de la liga en Isshu me di cuenta que tenía dos opciones: una, embarcarme en una nueva aventura igual que siempre ó hacer lo que realmente deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso es… estar contigo.

- ¿Qué? - Estaba un poco sorprendida de lo que escuchaba, aferró sus puños al suéter del chico, teniendo miedo de que aquello fuera solo un sueño

- Hace años te prometí algo y nunca lo cumplí, sé que el que no estuviera contigo solo te ha hecho sentir triste y sola, lo sé porque… yo me he sentido igual, no solo en navidad sino todos los días. Por eso estoy aquí, para remediar mis errores… para ser felices.

- Ash, - lo que Misty acababa de escuchar iba más allá de lo que pudiera pedir, sobre todo por la sinceridad que se desprendía de ese momento, de la cálida mirada de Ash. No había nada más que debiera decir, así que solo arrojó sus brazos al cuello del chico, sollozando más no de tristeza, sino de genuina felicidad - Te extrañé tanto.

- Y yo a ti Mist, - Separó a la chica de su cuerpo para verla a la cara, sus ojos cristalinos le hicieron entender que en ella no había rencor por el tiempo desperdiciado, al contrario mostraban la esperanza que se formaba de esa nueva promesa de estar juntos. Con mucho cuidado limpió con su pulgar una de las lágrimas que colgaba de su mejilla, causando una ligera risa en ella.

- Que estuvieras aquí ... - Lo miró tímidamente - era todo lo que quería, no tenías que hacer todo esto - Misty miró a su alrededor señalando el cuarto que ahora le parecía más hermoso.

- Quería hacerlo. - Sonrió el entrenador un tanto sonrojado

- Pues te excediste, sobre todo con los regalos, son demasiados que ni siquiera se cual voy a abrir primero - Se inclinó tratando de tomar una de las cajas, ante la mirada un tanto enojada del chico.

- !Ey! ¿Qué acaso no fuiste tú quien dijo que los regalos no se abren antes de tiempo?

- Si pero…

- !Ni hablar señorita! Los abrirás todos hasta mañana a las 10

- !Ah vamos Ash! - seguía arrodillada examinando los regalos, sin hacer caso a los regaños de Ash que estaba a su espalda - ¿No puedo abrir aunque sea uno?

- Mmmm... Se de uno que puedo darte ahora

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cual? - Se volteó emocionada pensando que Ash había cedido ante sus súplica, cuando lo único que vio fue el rostro del entrenador que estaba muy cerca de ella. Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, sintió la mano de Ash detrás de su nuca dandole un leve empujón para acercar su rostro al de él, haciendo que se encontraran sus labios que la atraparon en un dulce beso. Impresionada por la acción, se encontró devolviendo el gesto, sin pensarlo mucho se entregó a la cálida sensación y cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo aún más.

Después de algunos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el beso, fue Ash quien se separó muy despacio de la boca de Misty, contemplando la belleza que ella poseía. Sonrió contento sabiendo que estaba exactamente en el lugar que tenía que estar, con la única persona capaz de traerle paz y felicidad.

- Voy a estar contigo siempre Misty, y te prometo que esta vez es para siempre ¿De acuerdo? - Ella asintió contenta lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo apasionadamente una vez más bajo el árbol de Navidad...Y si algo de tristeza quedaba en el corazón de Misty, poco a poco se fue derritiendo, regresando a ella todo el cariño y el amor que le había faltado todos esos años. Ahora sabía que todas sus navidades serían perfectas, siempre y cuando pudiera tener al hombre que amaba junto a ella.

* * *

><p><em>Ahora si fin! y feliz además, aunque no estoy tan convencida de la última parte... pero en fin ojalá que lo disfrutaran. No me queda más que desearles una muy feliz Navidad y para año nuevo tal vez actualice el Abc n.n Felices Fiestas a todos!<em>

_**Mistyket.** Feliz Navidad! hehe y como lo prometí no fue para nada triste... bueno un poquito al principio, pero en fin espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que sea algo bueno para leer en este día mientras descansas :) ya me platicarás como te la pasaste._

_**naliaseleniti.** Perdón por la tristeza del capitulo anterior! Espero que te haya compensado un poco en este ;) Y ya estoy mejor gracias :)_

_**Pkfan**. Gracias, espero este segundo capitulo sea de tu agrado también._

**_hirumaharima. _**_Si creo que tienes razón: nadie debiera pasar la navidad solo y obviamente no iba a dejar a Misty sola en este fic jeje, espero que te hayas gustado y que pases una excelente Navidad ;) _

_**DjPuMa13g**. Creo que todos acordamos que fue muy triste :( siento mucho eso pero me alegra que las cosas salieron bien. Muchisimas felicidades a ti también, que esta navidad si tengas a todos tus seres queridos a tu lado :) _

_**princess kasumi 21.** Primero que nada jeje pues espero que ya puedas leer el ABC, ya extraño tus reviews y también extraño tus historias, Y pues si ya estoy mucho mejor, era una gripa nada más pero ya pasó y estoy disfrutando de los días festivos, escribiendo por supuesto. Y por último creeme que yo también pensé en dejarlo ya así pero supuse que era un poco deprimente tener un fic triste en una ocasión que por lo general es pura felicidad, además ya lo tenía todo planeado así que terminé con la idea inicial, en fin, ojalá y me digas que te pareció :) _


End file.
